rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yang Xiao Long/@comment-209.195.85.199-20161003030322
Heads-up: TL:DR, I know. XP I don't know if anyone brought this exact or similar topic up long before mine, but thank you to anyone who read this whole thing, or even just partially. Also I haven't talked to you guys in a while, and (for those who care) I'm sorry. Life - am I right? So first off: How are all of you? Secondly: I see a lot of "Yang getting a robotic arm, or not," debate. Me? I want Yang to 'EARN '''a new arm. Though It's been established through the whole series, the basic idea of Yang being the ' fun-loving, pun-making, energetic teenage girl with a (sayain-esque) prideful, agressive, very direct warrior spirit,' in Volume 3. Though she's not dumb, she's also not much of a patient thinker and tactician. Aside from kick-based fighters, which she does have some Yang's real issues are with people like Neo, Neon, amongst others, who (learns and) knows her fighting style, and, crucially, can test her mentality and emotion, (patience, short-temper, ego/pride, directness, etc.). Throughout V3, Yang has depicted to be almost unstoppable - ''almost. Episode by episode, her opponents gradually get more difficult for her. Depsite the 'Mercury broken leg' incident, she didn't learn from it, and consider altering her 'shoot first' tactic to not let a similar, or a worse, mistake happen again. While she may have lost her reputation from her post-battle with Merc., Yang's directness of attack, overwhelming anger from seeing Blake being stabbed, caused her to attack first, which then caused her own arm, and somewhat indirectly, Blake, as Yang's injury was the main catalyst that gave Blake the motive to cut any and all ties of her friends. All that said, I don't think Yang should get a robot arm, as what's to stop her from rushing head-on, and losing worse than an arm. With that said, as I clarified, she's stubborn and lacks a tactical mind, but she's most certainly not stupid. Characters often from (blunt, harsh) mistakes and experiences. MLP:FiM's Rainbow Dash, anyone? Yang, with nothing but her own time and thoughts back at home in Patch Island, might just have eventually concluded the same thing. Yang, after being disgraced on world-wide TV from taking Ruby's advice ("Break a leg, sis!" XP), essentially getting a 'You're on your own from here, kid.' from her own mother via Uncle Qrow, get one-shotted by White Fang's crazed leader, and Blake's mentor/long-time friend(?)/.......'special' someone(?),' and Blake who Yang has befriended and supported her throughout V1 and (more of) V2, leaving her without so much as a goodbye (*cough, cough* RvB *cough* Chorus Trilogy *cough* Epsilon-Church and Tucker *cough*!) Feeling betrayed, abashed, limited, and stripped of so much, she gives up, hence the casual wear, entitled, G.(ive) A. S.(h*t) for crying out loud! BUUUT, SHE FREAKING BOUNCES BACK! As Yang's semblance proves, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger! Now, if you would ask me, I expect Yang to bounce back towards the second-half or the two-third of V4, cause there's no way Miles and Kerry just tease V4 Yang big time, just to show her by the end of V4 for V5. I assume that either she eventually says "Screw it!", and bounces back to catch up with her sis, and/or along the way, find Blake (and Weiss), or Taiyang, or whoever supports, re-shapes and motivates her to get back up on her feet. Nonetheless, aside from resources with dust and quite possibly technology lacking and limiting in Vale after 'The Fall of Beacon,' Yang purposefully keeps herself handicapped as a reminder of her past mistakes and cause her to keep an open-mind, especially in the battlefield, and not, like a 'firecracker,' just simply rely on her fiery rage and power, and head-on attacks to decide her battles. I can just imagine how much of Yang's personality and fighting style changes, and her one-arm barrages she's going to deliver at her opponents. With ''that ''said, depending on wether or not her metal stub has a secret "Beserker's Guts-esque" arm cannon, I still think Yang shouldn't limit herself. I believe that in her handicapable state, she can do many things, but will be even greater threats where she will need more than one arm. I suggest (and speculate) that Yang goes on a one-arm spree for 2-4 (maybe 5) Volumes, which should be enough time for her to perfect her new fighting style enough to earn her a robotic arm. Now, what do you guys think? Do you agree or disagree, or do you have something else to add? I'd love to hear it. Good day/night, everybody. Hope to talk to you guys again. Good to be back! ^_^ - AL